rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Dastan Andon
Introduction This is the page for the character Dastan Andon was the Emir of Al-Kharid. He was played by Dastan Andon. History Birth and Early Life: Dastan is the illegitimate son of a wealthy Varrockian businessman and an Al-Kharidian servant girl. He was raised by his mother until the age of ten when his father came and 'claimed' him, taking him to live in Varrock. He was taught the basics of swordplay however the area where he truly strived in was diplomatic affairs. At the age of fifteen he left Varrock and fell of the radar. Exploration: Dastan used his fathers wealth to travel around Misthalin and Asgarnia. He met many people on his travels and thus became a student of many ideas and pursuits. He began to make his own mind up concerning the people he met and the things they said. This made him understand the world better as well as the cultures within it. His favourite location was Al-Kharid, where he was re-united with his mother after five years. His travels were cut short, however, when he was called back to Varrock at the age of twenty. Due to this, Dastan has retained his curiousity of the world. Varrock: His return to Varrock was uneventful. He spent five years studying the finer arts of government as well as the various societies within the world. He eventually left Varrock once again at the age of twenty-five due to a combination of factors. Firstly an argument with his father due to his already bitter resentment of the man and secondly a recent Mahjarrat attack on the city of Al-Kharid beckoned him to go there. He arrived to find the city completely destroyed and a man by the name of Saisan who wished to rebuild the city to its former glory. Diplomat of Al-Kharid: He joined with Emir Saisan and became his foreign diplomat. This allowed Dastan to travel yet help the people of Al-Kharid, which he considered his home. In his travels he met many political leaders, including Andrew Loyten, King Ingiof of Asgarnia and King Marcus Demitrias of lumbridge, as well as many of the lower classes. His constant work for the Union meant he moved up in the ranks of the Kharidian aristocracy. He began to consider many of the people he met as very close friends including Andrew Loyten, Dregoth, Roderek, etc... He eventually learnt of a plot to assassinate Marcus Demitrias being planned by King Ingiof and Luke Hood, general of the Lumbridgian army. For the sake of the Union, Dastan risked his own life to continue to spy on the two men and foil their plans. Their plans were foilled, however Dastan was taken prisoner by Ingiof. Escape and Honoured: Whilst Dastan remained locked in Falador's keep, Emir Saisan, having learnt of his capture, began to hatch a plan. He met with members of the Ancient Allience, a group of men and women of great repute and power. He then tasked this group to free Dastan. Using a combination of diversions and stealth they did just that. Dastan was freed and returned to Al-Kharid where he recieved the honour of Sharfor of Al-Kharid and made the Emir's personal advisor. He continued his travels, however he was now guarded at all times. Eventually he would meet with Barren Kivail, his future commander in his army. His Rise and Fall: Upon his return, Dastan heard many tales of a killer within his home city. The Sand Wraith, as it was known, would murder its victims and mutilate their bodies. This led Dastan to lead an investigation to hunt and slay this beast. The investigation consisted of himself, Tom Boyle, Barren Kivail, Kai Mason and Cuthus Rackus. Together they seemingly slayed the beast, however Dastan, who was marked by the beast during the battle, actually took the creature into his body unwillingly. It now shares his body and slowly makes him fall onto a much more darker road. During all this the Emir, who has grown ill, made Dastan the Prince of Al-Kharid. Soon after Emir Saisan died of a heart attack in his sleep. Dastan was made Emir of Al-Kharid and a new era began for Al-Kharid: An era of legacy. Appearance Dastan is roughly 5 ft 9. He is well built and physically strong, even for his age. He wears simple clothing, prefering function over fashion. This is also a stab at his father who wished him only to wear the finest of clothes. He has rugged features, a feature to remind many of his young age. Personality Dastan has been credited as a man of the people as well as loyal to his city. He has a good judge of character and is very approachable, making him a natural man of action. He is also loyal to those he considers men of honour, however if he believes such men are acting only for themselves, he will act against them. Above all, he is a man of his people and acts on their behalf.